


Phasing Technicolour

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her only adventure, they went looking for his muchness. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phasing Technicolour

It took him seven incarnations to get Liz Shaw to agree to travel with him just once, but it was more than worth it when he saw the expression she gave once they had landed.

"Doctor," she said, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, looking out in front of her to see the long stretch of closely cut checkered red and green gold-tipped grass tapered off into a series of long narrow brown trunks with pink and green palm leaves.

The flowers struck her the most, what only could be compared to a rose painted as deep a red without being black. They held no thorns, and swayed in the cool breeze as their fuzzy roots held them to the ground.

It was all like something out one of those children books that she had read to Sophie and Michael as a child, and now Sarah. "It's amazingly beautiful."

"Rightly so," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he stuck his chin on her shoulder. She looked over at him, somewhat mildly amused as she smirked. "This is the jovial planet of Nula-Cez, regaled throughout the universe for their various odds and ends of colour and flavour. Thought maybe you'd like seeing one of the most colourful planets in the galaxy on your first adventure."

"My only adventure," Liz said, reminding him. "You promised to have me home in time for a quiet dinner with Alistair, and a tea party with my granddaughter. Sarah's penchant for sprinkled teacakes is only rivaled by yours, so I hear. So come on, let's go find this muchness of yours."

"Right on! Allons-y, Liz!" The Doctor had moved past her only to turn and hold out his hand with a wide smile as she raised her eyebrows.

She had forgotten how much he enjoyed the universe. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed showing it to people.

Especially old friends who had never seen it before.


End file.
